DP Rebel
by ImpulsivePage84
Summary: Summary Inside


**First try**

 **Wanted to make this a Danny/Sabine story**

 **I know canon is Ezra/Sabine**

 **But Ezra will be seen as the little brother of the crew. Don't care for any hate. I will try to make this work.**

 **Summary: A 3 months have passed since Danny saved the planet from the Disasteroid. He has trouble fitting in with society after revealing his secret. Many countries want to use him for war. Sam only dated Danny for the publicity to help with her save the eco system campaign. Tucker only wanted Danny as a friend to see all his parent's inventions. Jazz used Danny as a pet project and ended pushing each other away as siblings. His parents wanted to experiment on Danny, so they could make more halfas, for money and personal gain.**

 **Now, Danny's had enough and is seeing Clockwork about finding a new home for him.**

 **I'll make this were, Danielle never existed in the DP series so this gives me a variety of options to use her as a character.**

 **Will try and add Danielle as an attempt at cloning Danny and Sabine, making her there daughter. If this does not sound good will not add her. And you can forget about the idea.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 1**

 **New look and home**

 **Danny's POV**

After leaving through the ghost portal, I went to Clockwork's tower. I found him waiting in front of one of his viewing mirrors. I tried looking at what it was and I could make out a figure sitting in a chair looking at a picture of two adults probably a mother and father, with a small child. I couldn't see anymore because Clockwork had switched it to a seen of Amity Perk. He then turned around giving me a questioning look waiting for me to say something.

"Clockwork, please, I need your help. I can't handle any more of the lies and the stress. Please find somewhere you can send me." I said desperately.

"If I send you somewhere you can never go back to Amity or your world all together. This is your choice, chose wisely." Clockwork said. He waited for me to make a decision.

I contemplated over the pros and cons. If I went, I never had to see the faces of the liars and cheaters that used me for their gain. But I could never return to my home. I could start over where no one knew me. But it would be hard to start a life. I could learn new things and see new places. But how would I know where I'm going or the different customs.

I thought over it for a couple minutes before ultimately deciding that it would be in my best interest if I disappeared from this place. I looked at Clockwork and nodded my headed signaling that I've made my discussion.

"I choose to leave." I said with as much confidence as possible.

"Very well, but before you leave I will merge both you human form and ghost form so they can never be separated. I will also give you basic knowledge of where I will be sending you. I do this because I see you as a friend, but mostly a son. I'm very proud of what you have accomplished with your time here." Clockwork said, before floating over to me and engulfing me in a hug.

"Thank you, it took me awhile to understand what I saw you as, but I guess I figured it out. Thank you for everything dad. I'll never forget you." I then returned the hug with a few tears coming from me. He then let go.

"Now, to merge your forms." Clockwork then lifted his staff and it glowed a faint blue that shot towards me and surrounded me.

I could feel myself become in a sense at peace with myself. I felt more balanced and more in tune with my surroundings. Clockwork summoned out a mirror that I looked into to see the changes.

I saw that I had a faint tan and I looked more defined. I had more muscle, but not overly muscled but a lean build. My hair was mostly a raven black, but had snow white stretching about two inches from the tips of my hair to the rest of my hair. My eyes were still ice blue, but had swirling bits of green in them.

I look at Clockwork seeing him nodding in approval.

"Thank you, Clockwork. This means so much for me." I knew that Dan could never happen now that my ghost form couldn't be separated from my human form.

"It is no problem Daniel, as long as you're happy. But come over here, I now need to supply you with basic knowledge of the species of people and the language they speak. I'll also give you knowledge over customs and laws." Clockwork said, while beckoning me towards him.

Clockwork placed his hand on my head. It glowed a bright gold, and suddenly I knew mostly about where I was going. I knew the species of people I will probably meet and their languages. I was brought back to attention with Clockwork tacking out what I assumed to be a set of armor and clothing from out of thin air.

It had black pants, there were dark grey knee pads and a holster that was strapped to the left thigh. It had black combat boots. Around the waist it had many black pouches. It had a long sleeve white shirt and over that was a black vest with sleeves that stopped at the elbows. It had dark grey shoulder armor and armor that cover the front and back that molded perfectly on the clothing. It had white finger less gloves.

Clockwork said, "You need to put these on so you won't be noticed."

I asked him if he had a spare room I could put these on. He pointed to his left and said down the hall and second door to the right. When I got there, I started undressing from my regular clothing and put on the clothing Clockwork gave me and the armor and holster. When I finished I walked back to the main room and asked Clockwork what he thought.

Clockwork said, "You look great but it seems to be missing something."

He then brought out a black helmet from behind his back and tossed it to me. I caught it and started inspecting it. It was an odd shape but it seems protective. It had two small circular windows in the front which I guess were the eye holes. It had an antenna on the back. There was also two flashlight on the right side of the helmet.

I put on the helmet, and as soon as I did it brought up a screen that scanned the room and anyone that was in it. I thought that the eye holes were what I saw out of, but they were just cameras that when inside the helmet displays everything clearly.

"This is the best gift I've ever gotten, Thank you again." I was amazed with how much care Clockwork took with choosing an outfit that fitted me.

Clockwork pointed to the empty holster and said, "You can't be going around using your powers, so I decided to give you a weapon."

He tossed me a sleek and well-designed gun.

"But Clockwork, I don't kill. Do you expect me to?" I asked nervously.

"Yes Daniel, you will have to kill people at many points in your new life, but don't fear. If you kill you won't turn into Dan, it will eventually become a routine. But you have to remember, do not take pleasure in killing. You will only kill for your survival."

I then looked at him to see if he was joking. But I saw not a trace of any emotion on his face. I understood that, it will come down to survival if I am ever in any predicament.

"I understand Clockwork. I may not like it, but in emergency's I may have to kill to escape."

"Good, as for the gun you are carrying. It is a very reliable weapon, it's a Wester- 35. **(Sabine's Blasters)** It will be a life saver in any predicament." Clockwork said.

I pointed the gun out an open window and fired. A green beam of energy shot out and continued through the Ghost Zone. Where it went, nobody knows.

I told Clockwork I was ready to leave. He opened up a portal to, I don't know where. I was about to go through until I heard Clockwork call me. So I stepped back and turned around to ask what Clockwork needed from me.

"Yes Clockwork, what is it?"

"Do you remember the incident with Vortex?"

"Yes."

"Well the reason you were able to acquire powers from him is because you have a neutral core. You can use any power from the zone. As you age and develop, more powers should start appearing. Try using your weather powers, you should still have them." He motioned for me to use them.

I lifted my hand to eye level and tried thinking of a small storm. I first felt a rush of wind and nothing happened. I looked at Clockwork only for him to point behind me. I looked and saw a small storm moving around the room, shooting out small bits of lightning here and there. I raised my hand and pointed it towards the cloud and it disappeared.

"I may need a little practice." I said trying to hide my embarrassment.

Clockwork gave me a small smile and said something I was intrigued to here.

"In this new world I'm sending you to. Some of the beings will have special powers. They call it the force. It is the makeup of everything around them. It draws energy from the dead. So when you enter your power over the force will be beyond any ever seen. But you need training, so keep the knowledge that you know of the force to yourself until you meet someone who can use the force and teach you."

"Okay, well I should get going."

I then turned back to the portal and stepped through, only to fall face first onto the ground. I looked up to see some kid who looked about 14-15 give or take, pointing some kind of electrified sling shot at me.

After looking at me with a hint of confusion and nervousness he spoke. "Who are you and what are you doing here."

I decided that I would tell him the truth and so I took off my helmet and introduced myself.

 **Ezra's POV**

I was sitting on my bed looking over a picture of my parents and me when I was younger, when suddenly a green portal appeared. I got prepared for whatever was going to come out, but when it did or when he did. He fell on his face. I had to hold back a laugh when the figure got up. I was a little nervous but got the courage to ask a question.

"Who are you and what are you doing here."

The figure then stood up and took off his helmet and introduced himself. I saw that he was older than me by about a year or two. He had black and white hair, with ice blue eyes with swirls of green. In all view he looked strange.

"Hi, I'm Danny. As you may have noticed I came out of a portal. I am not from this dimension and I would like to ask where I'm at. Also what's your name?"

He then held out his arm and he seemed honest enough so I took his hand a shook it.

"I'm Ezra Bridger and you are in my home. Now get out." I said with as much annoyance as I could.

"Hang on, I just got to this dimension. My friend sent me here to your home for a reason, I could have been sent anywhere else but he sent me here. Now, what are you doing living here, you can't be more than what, 14-15 years of age?" Said Danny.

"I'll have you know, I'm 14 and I've been living on my own since I was a kid." I said starting to get mad.

"Well I have nowhere to go so, can I bunk in your home for a couple of days. I can pull my own wait around and make it worth your time."

I thought over what Danny said and looked over to what he was wearing. He had this feel of someone who has been in many fights and survived. So I kept thinking that if he helped me with my thieving he could stay.

"Alright, you can stay, but you have to help me get food. Since I can't afford it, it's mostly what I can steal from the venders."

""Sounds easy enough. Since it is dark out can we start tomorrow?" Danny said giving me a tired look.

"Sure, get some rest. I want to see what you can do."

With that we went to sleep, me hoping that I can get some decent food with Danny's help.

 **Next Day, Afternoon**

We made it back to the tower, I couldn't believe what happened today. Everything went smoothly until we ran into some Stormtroopers. When the owner of the stall we just stole from called us thieves. Danny and I booked it and ran. We were in such a hurry that I forgot to check were we were running. We ended up backing ourselves into an alley without any escape.

When the Stormtroopers found us, they started shooting at us. Before we could duck behind some boxes, a Stormtrooper aimed his blaster at me. I was about to be shot at in the chest until, Danny jumped in front of me taking most of the shots. I thought Danny would be dead and so did the trooper who shot it, but Danny just shook it off like it was an annoyance rather than a fatal shot. So I hid behind Danny and started firing at some Stormtroopers from behind Danny with my slingshot while Danny shot at them with his blaster. When they saw that they weren't doing anything to Danny they brought out some thermal detonators and threw them at us.

I thought we were goners, but Danny surprised me when he put up some kind of green force field around us. So when the Detonators exploded we weren't harmed. When Danny but down the shield the Stormtroopers started firing at us. One of them got lucky and shot Danny's blaster out of his hand. They saw this and upped their attack.

Another surprise from Danny, he could shoot green energy beams out of his hands. The Stormtroopers saw that they were losing and retreated. This gave me and Danny a chance to run away. Danny picked up his blaster and we ran. I was about to run out of the alley, when Danny grabbed me and threw me up the side of a building that had to be at least three stories high. But Danny then jumped up the height of the building over shooting it a couple of feet.

We then raced out of the city back to the tower and here we are exhausted and lying on the floor with my backpack full of food and Danny's pouch pockets just as much.

"Danny, how were you able to do all that. I've never seen anyone do that. Is there something you're hiding from me?" I asked with a bit of curiosity.

"I guess, but I'll only tell you if you let me stay here." He said with some hope.

I complied, "Deal, now start explaining."

He then went onto his story about when he was 14 his parents built a machine that would see into the ghost zone, which was a dimension that looked into the realm of the dead. HE said a first it didn't work so he took a look inside of it. He accidently hit the on button and was electrocuted and killed but not fully. The ectoplasm that the portal was making bonded to him and kept him alive. He then explained his adventures, up until how he got here.

"…. And that's about it. Anything else you want to know?" He asked.

"No, so let me get this straight. You're half ghost and this happened because of your parents." Danny nodded his head.

"And now you're here because your dimension just wants to use you for their own purposes." He nodded his head again.

"And you have a neutral ghost core that will give you even more power than what you already have." He nodded his head for the final time.

"Yes, now, I'm hungry can we eat. I did do most of the work. And who were those bucket heads?" Danny said in a joking manner.

I punched him in the arm but he didn't even flinch. I then said let's eat and we dug into what we were able to get. These next few days will sure be interesting.

 **4 months later**

 **Danny's POV**

The last 4 months have been great. Living with Ezra has been a great experience. We started seeing each as brothers, I saw him as the younger adventurous brother and he saw me as the protective older brother. After my first experience with Stormtroopers, I decided to teach Ezra how to fight.

I taught him how to fight with swords, by using my cryokinesis to form ice swords. He did pretty well. But I was still better since I learned from Pandora. I did the same with knives, which he was better at then swords. And concluded with hand to hand combat.

I decided that I would upgrade his slingshot so that it had more power behind every electrical shot. At most to at least knock out whoever was shot with it. Ezra was more than happy for me to add to it.

Over the first 2 months I started training with any new powers I got. I had mastered my weather manipulation and develop control over fire and electricity, I mastered these powers also. I started messing around with my previous powers to see if I could use the in different ways.

I could now make my ecto energy into small bombs about the size of a baseball. I could plant them anywhere and they would exploded when I wanted them to or if someone other than me messed with them. They also worked the same way as thermal detonators also.

The third month I learned how to teleport and could now turn myself into a smoke form like Dan. These came in handy when Ezra and I needed to get out of tight situations. I also worked on concentrating my ghostly wail to only effect a small radius. But I had to do this far away from the tower or the city. But I succeeded, I could now use the wail for a lot longer and I found out that since it's concentrated on one target it's a lot more powerful. It also means I get less tired at least likely to pass out.

The forth month we was normal oddly enough. My powers were getting stronger and I hadn't developed any new ones. Most of the time me and Ezra were stealing stuff, it was mostly food but sometimes we stole items from the Empire and sold them on the black market.

But today Ezra and I were outside leaning on the rail of the tower looking up at the sky to see an Imperial Star Destroyer. We decided that we would go into the city and see if there was anything of importance to the Empire that we could steal. So we went down stairs and hopped on Ezra's speeder and took off to the city.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **How was that not to bad I hope. Since there are no Danny/Sabine, I decided to make one that starts from the first season episode which progresses through the show, using different points of view.**

 **I would also like for you all to consider Danielle being in this story.**

 **I don't care how people react to this I want this to happen so it's going to happen.**

 **Until next time hope you like the next chapter.**

 **I also decided that I will make all my stories now 3,000 words or more.**


End file.
